wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenor
Warlords of Draenor expansion (NYR) and the changed timeline|the unaltered version before the expansion|Draenor (original)}} Arakkoa Naaru Sporelings Mok'Nathal |loc=Great Dark Beyond |level=90-100 |ruler=TBA,Presumbly Ner'zhul(Orc Spiritual Leader) Velen(Draenei Leader) }} Draenor was the homeworld of the orcish race and the last refuge of the draenei before their arrival on Azeroth. When the defeated Garrosh Hellscream escaped into the past version of Draenor and altered the timeline there in order to try to form the Iron Horde, return to Azeroth, and conquer it. Background Warlords of Draneor update.}} Several thousand years ago, the draenei, a faction of the eredar who opposed the Burning Legion, split from their brethren. They moved from world to world, remaining one step ahead of the Burning Legion. About two hundred and fifty years before the present, the draenei found a tranquil planet in the void. Having at last outrun the bloodthirsty forces of the Burning Legion, the draenei settled the planet and named it "Exile's Refuge" in Eredun: "Draenor". The orcs did not have a name for the place, other than "world",Rise of the Horde, pg. 57 but eventually adopted the Eredun term. Draenor was a peaceful world dominated by vast plains and lush swamps. Originally, there were many intelligent races, the most powerful of which were the orcs. The orcs lived in a quiet, shamanistic society, until power-hungry leaders, led and manipulated by Gul'dan, made a blood pact with Mannoroth, a general of the Burning Legion, turning the orcs into bloodthirsty barbarian conquerors. The warlock magics wielded by the orcs turned Draenor into a dusty wasteland. The orcs, under orders from Kil'jaeden, decimated the draenei, enslaved the ogres, and gained dark dominion over Draenor. Before the Horde could destroy themselves in their bloodlust, Medivh and Gul'dan opened the Dark Portal, allowing the Horde access to the world of Azeroth to start a new war and pave the way for the Burning Legion's second invasion of Kalimdor. What few draenei survived attempted to load their dimensional ships and launched themselves again into the deep void in search of a new haven. Eventually the Horde was beaten back by the numerous Alliance forces, and Draenor became the focus of an attack, via the Dark Portal, by an Alliance Expedition aiming to end the orcish threat to Azeroth once and for all. In the midst of the ensuing battle the elder shaman Ner'zhul attempted to allow the remaining orcs on Draenor to escape to other worlds by opening other dimensional portals; however the presence of so many portals tore the planet apart, leaving only torn fragments of the former world floating in the Nether. It ceased to be a material world,Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 157 and the barely-hospitable remnants was renamed Outland. Geography *Tanaan Jungle *Zangar Sea *Talador *Brokenrock Mountains *Bone Wastes *Nagrand *Fields of Farahlon *Deathwing's Lair *Shadowmoon Valley *Devouring Sea *Shadowed Seas *Skeletal Coast *Coast of Bones *Spires of Arak *Gorgrond *Frostfire Ridge Outposts and cities The Draenei *Shattrath City (draenei capital) *Auchindoun (necropolis) *Temple of Karabor (sanctum of the Prophet) *Farahlon *Sha'naar *Telmor *Telredor The Horde Warlords of Draneor update.}} *Bladefire Citadel (Horde capital) *Zeth'kur *Zeth'Gor Media Images File:New_Draenor_continent1_map.jpg|1st available continent map screenshot from official site File:Prelim_Warlords_of_Draenor_map.png|Preliminary in-game map Video References Others: *''Beyond the Dark Portal'' (game and novel) *''Rise of the Horde'' *''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' (manual) *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' *''World of Warcraft: ''Warlords of Draenor External links fr:Draenor da:Draenor Category:Draenei Category:Ogres Category:Orcs Category:Planes Category:Worlds